veeeert_airplane_meme_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Tater
'Tater '''is a PoS person and/or potato that recently moved back with Matt and friends after Rixee's server died. She works for a secret potato cult (not so secret anymore) that watches human activity while taking on a human form. Birth Tater was born in a potato farm somewhere. The date is yet to be discovered, but does it really matter? This is classified information not even known by Tater's closest friends. Little is known about what goes through a vegetables mind when it surfaces. Something we do know though is most of them attempt to escape without getting caught. Unfortunately, most of them are caught and get to live the life of sitting on someone's kitchen counter. However, Tater was one of the lucky few who crawled away without somehow being noticed, and they started to make their way to somewhere. They didn't know where, or how long the journey would take. All they knew was that they had to travel somewhere far away, as they would live their potato life in secrecy. Early Life/Job The humans were carelessly uprooting potatoes all across the world, and Tater wanted to do something about it. But they couldn't do it easily, and definitely not as a potato. How weird would that be? Luckily, their long journey gave them enough time and strength to create a human form for themselves, going under the name "Claire" And eventually finding a home in Central Illinois to monitor the activities of the humans who lived there. She especially took note on how many potatoes they purchased. During the day, she observed activity, and during the night, she met up with fellow escaped potatoes who also monitor the behaviors and activities of the humans. Unfortunately, the members who selected a family with a little brother often couldn't come to the nightly meeting, as the brother was staying up all night playing Fortnite. One rule of the potato cult was to record any suspicious behavior, no matter the time of day. Fortnite is very suspicious. This is not debatable. It is also important to mention that GreenChoppa once attempted to harvest potatoes in the popular game "Minecraft" Tater's instincts to protect her kind arose, and had a short argument with Mr. Choppa Man about how unrad it is to uproot potatoes without consent. Afterwards, Tater's brain had decreased in size as she discovered that the same rules in real life do not apply to Minecraft. Pit of Sin In order to appear more human, Tater needed to form connections with people on a radical place known as the Internet. More specifically, a radical place known as Discord. Even more specifically, a radical place on Discord called the "Pit of Sin" A server based around the visual novel "Doki Doki Literature Club" Run by youtuber Autistic Communist. She joined the server on October 9th 2018, and has remained in contact with members of the community since that day. She can't get much information on the treatment of potatoes from these people, as she does not have real life contact with them. It's purely for entertainment. Interests and Hobbies While in human form, Tater also needs to find and maintain hobbies that work for her. Tater's main hobby is drawing. She mainly draws art of fan characters from the show "My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic" She also chose Elephants as her favorite animal. (Hors come in at a close second) And has been collecting and continues to collect plushies and figures of all things elephant. None of them pose a real threat if you're wondering, besides Cotton Candy of course. Her favorite music artist is P!ATD, and there's an 80% or so chance that she'll be listening to something produced by them if you click on her spotify status. Abundant vocabulary words include any and all variations of the word rad, heckin, wacky, and dude. Random Wacky Facts This theory is arguable, but there are rumors speculating that she died as the 605th Zombie in ''Plants vs. Zombies, and killed by the plant Squash. This statement was started by Jc but it's unconfirmed and is altogether an odd statement. Their current PFP is a direct reference to Neptune, absolutely. The smug, man. THE SMUUUG.